The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging system and more particularly to an X-ray imaging system wherein an X-ray irradiator and an X-ray receiver are supported so as to confront each other by a support mechanism installed on a flat carrier car having wheels for movement.
As a kind of an X-ray imaging system there is known a mobile X-ray imaging system. In this type of an X-ray imaging system, an X-ray irradiator and an X-ray receiver are supported in a mutually confronting manner by a support mechanism installed on a flat carrier car having moving wheels. With such an X-ray imaging system, a patient difficult to move can be subjected to radiographing at the place where the patient is (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11 (1999)-221206 (Paragraph No. 0007-0008, FIG. 1)).